Big Brother Season Two
Why Lily, Nina, and Tyler? All 3 were gonna be part of this season. The week they entered the house, they would become "America's Player" and had to do things that the public voted for them to do. They had to keep trying on their task until it was completed. If they successfully made it past that first week in the house and passed their task, they won $5,000. This would indicate that that person didn't recieve immunity. This person would enter the house right after the evicted houseguest would leave the house and talk to Julie. (right before HOH). If they made it past that first week of their time in the house, they would then become a fully fledged houseguest. Also, if they were the last of the 3 latecomers standing, they would win $10,000. All 3 HouseGuests Why Was _______ Evicted? Week 2: Shan Shan was evicted because of her game last season. That's all. She was badass last season and ended up winning the game. Shan was quiet this season, but people figured out her strategy and was eventually outed. Shan knew she was the target when she heard Nasia overtalking about it, but kept up her social game trying to sway some votes which didn't work out. Who Was The HoH Target: Shan (Shan evicted 7-3) Shan became the target on Day 10. Week 3: Brandon Brandon was playing both sides. He was in close with the girls, and the boys. He was also in the minority alliance with Shan, Thomas, Ali, Karla, and Tom. Out of all of that minority alliance, he was socially the strongest. He went on an outrage when he found out he would be evicted. He tortured everyone which din't help his game. At all... Who Was The HoH Target: Brandon (Brandon evicted 8-2) Week 4: Ali Ali was a sneaky little girl. She was the quiet girl in the corner. But don't let that fool you. She was caught lying to Jessy and Delilah about who she was targeting so that they could do all of her dirty work for her. All of her scheming and lies caught up to her in the end. She was spared when up against Brandon in week 3, but was evicted the next week. Who Was The HoH Target: Ali (Ali evicted 10-0) Week 5: Mau Mau was not sneaky at all. Infact, his game was honestly horrible. After last season his game is kind of obvious. Everyone in the house made a pact to not allign with Mau. That's why he was evicted. Who Was The HoH Target: Lily (Mau evicted 9-1) Week 6: Tom Tom's goal was to win as many competitions as possible. After week 4, he started noticing that working on winning comps wouldn't work. He decided to try a better social game. He made a deal with John which would have sticked, but John was forced to put up Tom. Who Was HoH Target: Tyler (Tom evicted 5-4) Week 7: Tyler Tyler was the last latecoming that went into the house, and was the first one out. He had the strategy of being the meathead that he was. And that's what he was. No one liked him and that's why he was nominated both weeks he was in the house. He was sent to jury by unanimous vote. Who Was HoH Target: Tyler (Tyler evicted 8-0) Week 7 (Double Eviction): Nina Nina was the second latecomer and made barely any impact. She went on Justin's, Karla's and Mark's side of the house and when the latecomer Lily, wanting to be the last latecomer standing, decided to take Nina out. Because of these, Lily won $10,000. Who Was HOH Target: Nina (Nina evicted 4-3) Week 8: Mark Mark has the word "floater" all over him. Mark was the pawn, as John's real target was Thomas or Karla. When Thomas won PoV and took Karla off of the block, another pawn Justin, had to go up. Since Mark had more votes than Justin would in jury, it was bye bye Mark. Who Was HoH Target: {Karla/Thomas} Mark (Mark evicted 4-2) Voting history